Quand le passé nous rattrape
by ZiaGranger
Summary: Hermione a renoncé au monde des sorciers depuis quatre ans. Mais quand Cécilia tombe malade, elle est obligée de faire face à son passé.Un étrange sentiment remonte par rapport à une personne. Sentiment qu’elle croyait mort depuis longtemps.Spoiler tome 5
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

La jeune femme s'avança sur l'allée de gravier blanc de l'hôpital William Harvey. Elle devait être âgée d'environ 22 ans et ses longs cheveux bouclés et indisciplinés voltigeaient sous cette petite brise de fin juillet. Ses yeux marron parcoururent le grand bâtiment blanc avant qu'elle n'entre par la porte principale. Ses yeux firent le tour du hall remplit de gens qui discutait avant de s'avancer vers le comptoir.

-La chambre de Mrs Mc Artus, s'il vous plait, demanda t'elle à la femme en blanc juste derrière le meuble.

-Vous êtes de la famille ? demanda la femme en cliquant sur la souri de son ordinateur.

-Juste une amie, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

-Hermione? demanda une voix surprise derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna pour faire fasse à un jeune homme de son âge, brun et joufflu.

-Neville? demanda t'elle incertaine.

-Alors c'est bien toi, dit il joyeux, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je pourrais te retourner la même question.

-Chambre 214, fit la femme du comptoir.

-Merci, fit Hermione avant de reporter son attention sur Neville.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait chez les moldus? demanda t'elle dans un murmure.

-Un cas quel que peu spécial est arrivé ici, en faite, un moldu à reçu un «Furonculus» et il a été transporter ici, c'est un ami qui m'à prévenu. Alors je suis venu.

-Mais pourquoi toi?

-Maintenant je travail à Sainte Mangouste, expliqua le jeune homme. Et toi, que fait tu là?

-Une amie à été transporté ici après une chute de cheval, je venais la voir.

-Rien de grave j'espère?

-Fracture de la jambe droite. Enfin, il faut que j'y aille.

-On se revoit bientôt, qu'est ce que tu dis de prendre un verre «Chez Stéphan», c'est la cafétéria au bout de la rue Thomas Hobbes, demain vers six heures, ça te dit?

-Ok, alors à demain, répondit simplement la jeune femme avant de reprendre son chemin.

Hermione regarda l'enseigne, elle était bleu roi avec l'inscription en argent «Chez Stéphan».

Elle prit une forte inspiration et entrât. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au alentour et avisa une table près de la fenêtre où un jeune homme lisait un journal. Elle s'approcha et s'assit juste en face.

-Salut, fit le jeune homme en posant son journal, comment ça va?

-Salut Neville, ça va pas mal et toi ?

-Pas mal non plus.

Un serveur arriva, prit leur commande et s'en alla.

-Tu travailles où maintenant? repris Neville.

-Dans une librairie depuis trois ans.

-Et tu es marié?

Hermione eu un petit rire.

-Non, pas encore, et toi?

-Non mais je suis fiancé, répondit-il en souriant.

-Ah, et qui est l'heureuse élue?

-Luna, tu te souviens d'elle n'est-ce pas?

-Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier, comment aurais-je pus vous oublier, dit elle les yeux dans le vague comme si son esprit était partit ailleurs, puis elle repris. Alors, comment ça se passe, _là bas_?

-Harry et Ron sont Auror.

-Ils sont mariés?

-Non, et ils ont fait un serment.

-Lequel?

-Que tu assisterais à leur mariage.

-Ils savent que c'est impossible.

-Pas si tu changes d'avis, répliqua Neville d'une voix douce en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Tout le monde attend que tu reviennes.

-C'est impossible, je vous ai en quelque sorte trahis lorsque je suis partie. J'étais en colère contre vous alors que ce n'était pas votre faute.

-Tu avais des raisons. Tout ce qui compte maintenant pour Harry et Ron, c'est que tu reviennes. Nous t'avons pardonné

-Oui, mais moi aussi j'ai des choses, à vous pardonner, à me pardonner. J'ai été lâche, je suis partie, je ne sais même pas ce que je faisais à Gryffondor.

-Tu veux que je te rappelle toutes les fois où tu as risqué ta vie pour tes amis? Dès ta première année à Poudlard tu as aidé à sauver le monde des sorciers de la menace de Voldemort.

-Il est toujours…

-Oui, Harry ne l'a pas encore vaincu. Mais la résistance est en marche. Nous avons besoin de toi Hermione.

-Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Parle moi d'eux.

-Si tu me promets de bien réfléchir à ta décision.

-Promis.

-Par où commencer. Ron a deux a enfants de trois ans, Léo et Arianna. Harry n'à pas encore trouver l'âme sœur, mais c'est la dernière chose qui le préoccupe. Avec Dumbledore, il s'emploie pour la résistance. Ils montent des plans. La peur des sorciers est à son apogée, plus personne ne sait à qui faire confiance, mais presque tout le monde met son espoir en Dumbledore et en Harry. Cependant, pour l'instant nous ne manquons de rien. Fudge n'est plus au pouvoir, maintenant c'est Isabelle Flyms (tu t'en souviens? Elle était notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en septième année. La meilleure après Lupin d'ailleurs.), mais elle demande souvent conseil à Dumbledore. Ron et Marianne sont fiancés. Ils se sont beaucoup rapproché lors du congrée annuel des Aurors. Tu te souviens de Marianne? Elle était avec nous en sixième et septième année, elle est auror elle aussi.

Hermione fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

-Ginny est poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Magpies depuis deux ans (Dubois l'y a rejoint l'année dernière et ils sont en tête du classement de la ligue), et a rencontré un certain François, il travail au Département des jeux et sports magique, il était à Beauxbâtons et il à notre âge. Mais Ginny ne sait pas trop quoi en penser, elle n'est pas sure. Combien de fois l'ai-je entendu soupiré «Ah si seulement Hermione était là»? Bill va épouser Fleur dans six semaines et Fleur attend leur premier enfant. C'est une fille, et elle va naître dans six mois. Percy et Pénélope vivent le parfait amour, sans compter que Percy est le secrétaire personnel de Flyms et que Pénélope et lui ont maintenant un garçon de dix-huit mois qui s'appelle Héraclès. Arthur a perçu une augmentation et maintenant, ils sont sept à travailler avec lui et ils ont un local plus grand. Le magasin des jumeaux marche à merveille, ils ont doublé leurs ventes et ils comptent en ouvrir un autre à Pré-au-Lard en mars si tout se passe bien. Ils pensent que c'est important de se détendre alors que nous sommes dans une si mauvaise période. Charlie est revenu. Il parait que Voldemort essaye d'élever des Dragons. Avec Hagrid, quelques uns de ses collègues et quelques personnes de la régulation des animaux magiques, il essaye d'en savoir un peu plus et de s'entraîner à contrer les attaques possibles. Ils essayent de dompter des dragons eux aussi.

-Je suppose que Hagrid est particulièrement heureux.

-Ça tu peut le dire! Lupin travaille au département des mystères, depuis que Flyms est la ministre, beaucoup de lois contre les loups-garous ont été abolis. Tonks est rentrée dans l'élite des aurors en juillet, Kingsley Shacklebolt est devenu le chef des aurors. Luna travaille au contrôle et régulations des animaux et créatures magiques. Mais parles-moi un peu de toi.

-Que dire de moi?

Elle réfléchit un instant et fini par ce lancer.

-Je travaille dans une petite librairie où on est quatre. La patronne, Iphigénie Working, a 81 ans mais se porte comme un charme. Elle est dure mais elle est juste et elle travaille beaucoup, d'ailleurs, elle a travaillé dur pour avoir sa propre librairie. Il y a Mélusine Sérène, la plus jeune, elle a 20 ans et rêve de devenir coiffeuse. Elle travaille à mi-temps pour payer ses études, c'est ma meilleure amie moldue. Et la dernière (à part moi) c'est Lavigna Troya, elle à 39 ans, elle est gentille mais elle peut être très sévère. Elle travaille à la libraire depuis ses 25 ans, elle est marié et a deux garçons, Guillaume qui a sept ans et Hector qui est âgé de deux ans. Je travaille à l'orphelinat en tant que bénévole. Je vis dans un petit appart' dans le sud de Londres. Mais assez parlé de moi! Tu en as oublié de ton coté!

-Drago Malfoy est auror (je pense qu'il est inutile d'ajouter que Ron et Harry on faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'ils l'ont appris). Tu sais qu'ils n'ont jamais fait la paix même quand Drago a rejoins notre cause. Dean et Seamus ont monté un petit cabinet d'avocats sorciers. Parvati et Lavande travaille dans une bijouterie magique. Mais il y a tellement de monde que tu connais que je ne peux pas tous te les dire.

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi pendant une heure mais Hermione fini par ce lever.

-Je suis désolée Neville, mais je dois y aller. Ravie d'avoir parlé avec toi.

-J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. Que dirais-tu de venir dîner à la maison la semaine prochaine? Je suis sur que Luna serait ravie de te voir. On pourrait aussi inviter Harry, Ron et Ginny. Mon adresse est le 17 rue Viviane au Chemin de Traverse.

-J'accepte de venir si tu ne préviens pas Harry, Ron et Ginny. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent qu'on se voit.

Neville la regarda un instant tristement mais acquiesça. Elle lui sourit et sorti.

Hermione rentrait à peine dans l'orphelinat Saint Jean que Christi lui sautait dessus visiblement affolée.

«Jsuivrémendésolémécécilialacorpramalaïailfoketaillelavoirunsiquladirectrice.

-Quoi? mais répète, je n'ai rien compris.

La femme souffla et repris plus calmement avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Cécilia a la corporamalaï. Elle en est au dernier stade. Le médecin à dit qu'elle…que…enfin que…elle allait…

Mais Christi n'eut pas la peine de finir. Hermione avait compris et se précipité déjà vers le bureau de la directrice. Cécilia était une petite fille de trois ans. C'était Hermione qui l'avait trouvé alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques semaine sur le pas de la porte de l'orphelinat. Elle n'était pas bénévole depuis longtemps à cette époque. La directrice de l'établissement avait accepté que ce soit elle qui nomme l'enfant. Elle s'en était dès lors occupée et depuis quelque temps l'idée de l'adopter c'était fait de plus en plus présente bien qu'elle n'est jamais trouvé le courage de sauter le pas. Elle arriva chez la directrice.

-Oh, Christi vous a prévenue, fit-elle assez mal à l'aise.

-Où est elle?

-Dans une chambre à part (la femme montra une porte au fond de son bureau). On a essayé de vous prévenir mais personne n'a réussi à vous joindre.

Hermione rentra dans la petite pièce et trouva la petite fille couchée. Tout le monde s'était rendue compte que Cécilia allait mal ces derniers temps, mais comme le médecin n'avait rien trouvé, on avait pensé à un coup de fatigue passagé. La corporamalaïa était une maladie qui n'avait aucun traitement dû à sa rareté. Peu de personne la connaissait et il était très difficile de la dépister car il n'y avait aucun signe avant coureur ou visible à part la fatigue. Le fait qu'Hermione connaisse cette maladie n'était dû qu'au hasard étant donné qu'elle avait eu un médecin comme petit ami durant six mois et qu'il était spécialisé dans les maladies rares. Cette maladie s'en prenait aux poumons et aux vaisseaux sanguins. Elle rongeait les malades de l'intérieur et on avait une chance sur mille de s'en sortir. Hermione s'approcha de la petite fille qui sourit faiblement en la voyant et tendit une main vers elle qu'Hermione s'empressa de prendre dans les siennes.

-Alors ma chérie, on m'a dit que t'étais malade?

-Un peu.

-Mais tu va vite guérir n'est-ce pas?»

Cécilia haussa doucement les épaules. Après un petite discussion où Hermione tenta de réconforter la petite fille, celle-ci s'endormit dans les bras de la sorcière qui sortit de la pièce après avoir déposé la tête de l'endormie sur les oreillers avec autant de douceur qu'elle le pu. Elle retourna chez elle la tête basse. Pendant toute la nuit elle réfléchit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse à l'idée qu' il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Elle s'endormit vers 4 heures du matin espérant qu'elle n'allait pas réveiller ses vieux démons pour rien.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Hermione rentra dans la librairie. Depuis qu'elle avait renié le monde des sorciers, c'était le seul endroit où elle se trouvait vraiment bien. Elle avait toujours considéré Iphigénie comme une deuxième mère, surtout depuis que sa vraie mère était morte et que son père était partit au Pays de Galle. À cette heure, personne n'était arrivé. Cela tombait bien car Hermione voulait être seul. Elle commença à ranger les livres qui étaient arrivé la veille.

Mrs Working arriva en second et trouva son employée dormant sur des cartons à moitié pleins entre la rangé des BD et celle des livres pour enfants. La femme eu un petit sourire indulgent et la réveilla. Hermione rougit en bafouillant des excuses inaudibles ce qui fit rire Iphigénie.

-Et bien ma petite, les livres sont ils si inintéressant pour que tu t'endorme dessus?

-Ce n'est pas ça du tout, se récria la jeune femme, c'est juste que j'ai mal dormit cette nuit.

-Oui, et tu t'es dit qu'ici il y avait des livres qui feraient très bon office de coussin.

Hermione baissa la tête comme une petite fille prise en faute.

-Allez, viens. Il y a du café noir encore tout chaud chez moi, fit la vieille femme.

Mme Working vivait à l'étage juste au dessus de sa librairie. Son appartement était petit, mais, vivant seul, cela lui importait peu puisque la plupart de sa vie se passait parmi les livres de sa boutique. Elle lui servit une grande tasse de café bien chaud et la lui tendit.

-Alors. Qu'est-ce qui te fatigue autant?

-Une petite est malade à l'orphelinat et je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte! En plus, visiblement, la seul façon de la sauver et de renouer un lien avec mon passé.

Iphigénie avait déjà parler du passé d'Hermione avec la concernée, et, bien que la jeune femme ne lui avait pas tout dit (elle ne savait pas qu'Hermione était une sorcière), elle savait déjà que la jeune fille avait grandit sous une ombre qui avait toujours menacé sa vie, que bien des choses l'avait fait souffrir et que, même si certaines choses lui manquaient, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de beaucoup d'autres.

-Il serait peut être temps de renouer avec lui? dit doucement la vieille femme.

-J'ai revue Neville (un ancien copain d'école) hier. Ça ma fait du bien et en même temps ce surplus de souvenir m'a arraché le cœur. J'ai passé tant de bons moments avec mes amis, mais j'ai parfois tellement été triste que j'ai longuement hésité et pourtant ma décision est prise. Je reprendrai contact avec mon ancienne vie bientôt, mais dès que la petite sera soignée je disparaîtrais à jamais de leur vie et vice versa.

-Si c'est ta décision, personne pourra t'en empêcher, mais réfléchit bien. Tu tournes peut être le dos à ton avenir.

Elles restèrent quelques minutes assises, plongées dans leurs pensées puis elles descendirent à la boutique où les attendait Mélusine en train de mâcher un chewing-gum en lisant un manga.

-Dite donc miss. Savez-vous qu'il est interdit de manger dans une librairie et de lire les livres qui ne sont pas encore mit à la disposition du public…

Mélusine baissa la tête et sourit lorsque sa patronne rajouta en souriant:

-et surtout que je n'ai pas encore lu!

Elles passèrent la journée toutes les trois à ranger les livres, à les répertorier et à recevoir les clients, Lavigna étant en congé maladie, elles n'étaient que trois. Vers cinq heures, Mélusine et Iphigénie retournèrent chez elles tandis qu'Hermione rejoignait Cecilia dont la santé s'était encore dégradée. Elle resta à son chevet jusqu'à 9 heures, heure à laquelle elle rentra chez elle. Elle mangea en regardant la télé tout en réfléchissant. Il était 10 heure 38 lorsque le téléphone sonna.

Elle décrocha le combinet.

-Allo, qui est à l'appareil?

-Allo Hermione? C'est Christie.

Sa voix tremblait

-Je t'appelais pour te dire que le médecin est venu. Elle va certainement mourir dans moins de 48 heures.

-Comment le sait il? Il ne peut pas en être sur, il se trompe, murmura Hermione en pleurant.

-Je suis désolé mais il est formel, les poumons sont presque entièrement détruits et ses vaisseaux sont à deux doigts d'exploser. Il dit que c'est un miracle qu'elle est tenue aussi longtemps. Allo, allo, Hermione?

Cependant la jeune femme raccrocha et s'assit sur le canapé la tête dans les mains, mais elle se redressa presque aussitôt et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle ouvrit sa table de nuit où elle prit un long et fin bout de bois. Elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts pendant un moment. Hésitante. Puis elle raffermit sa prise sur ce qui avait été sa baguette. Avant de revoir Neville, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir vraiment vécut chez les sorciers pendant neuf ans, et même pendant qu'il était avec elle, elle n'en était pas vraiment certaine mais maintenant qu'elle tenait sa baguette, un flot de souvenir remonta et un pan de sa vie qu'elle pensait révolu se remit en place. Ce soir, elle allait faire la paix avec elle-même. Elle se rendit dans la pièce qui lui servait de grenier et prit une cape noire dans une armoire et transplana à l'orphelinat dans la chambre de sa petite. Elle la prit dans ses bras. Cécilia, sentant qu'on la bougeait, ouvrit les yeux mais voyant que c'était Hermione eu un bref et pâle sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Là où je t'emmène on va bien s'occuper de toi. Tu sais je t'aime très fort.

-Moi aussi je t'aime très fort, fit la petite fille.

Puis elle rajouta, dans un souffle un mot. Un mot que la jeune femme avait espéré depuis longtemps sortir de sa bouche: Maman.

Elle eu un sourire et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les ravala et transplana. Arrivée chez elle, elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir de peur d'être prise de remords et de ramener la petite à l'orphelinat. Elle coucha Cécilia dans son propre lit, prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Mélusine. Après deux minutes d'attente, la jeune femme décrocha.

-Qui ose m'appeler à 11 heure 15? Il y en a qui bosse demain je vous signal! criât elle _très _énervé.

Hermione eut un petit sourire en entendant le caractère légendaire de son amie.

-C'est moi, désolée de t'appeler à une heure aussi tardive mais j'ai absolument besoins que tu viennes chez moi. C'est très important!

-Désolé, d'avoir gueulé, si j'avais su que c'était toi, je n'aurais pas crié. Mais pourquoi t'as besoin de moi?

-Tu pourrais venir, je t'expliquerais tout ici.

-D'ac' j'arrive tout de suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard Mélusine débarqua dans la salle à manger.

-Alors, tu m'expliques aujourd'hui ou demain?

-Assis toi Mélusine, ce que j'ai à te dire est de la plus haute importance.

-Alors tu es une sorcière? fit Mélusine complètement abasourdie.

-Et ouais.

-Ça explique des choses. Mais rassure moi, t'es plutôt comme les sorcières de Charmed que comme la méchante sorcière de Blanche Neige, pas vrai?

-Tu connais ça toi? Tu m'étonnes.

-Et oui, ma mère me lisait un conte chaque soir quant j'était petite. Mais tu évites ma question.

-Plutôt comme celles de Charmed, mais à la place des démons, il y a des mages noirs. Tu sais, dans le monde des sorciers, c'est comme dans celui des moldus. Il y a des mauvais et il y a des bons. La seule différence, c'est que nous avons des pouvoirs magiques au contraire de vous.

Elle avait passé un quart d'heurs à lui expliquer la situation.

-J'ai presque tout compris sauf deux choses. Pourquoi tu es partie?

-J'avais mes raisons.

-Et pourquoi tu veux que je t'accompagne?

-Premièrement parce que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seul, et deuxièmement parce que tu es ma meilleure amie moldue.

-Moldue?

-Personne dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques. Tu es d'accord de venir?

-Tu sais, commença Mélusine devenue grave, il faut être malade pour vouloir venir avec toi chez les sorciers. Mais faut être folle pour refuser de le faire! rajouta-elle en riant _hyper_ contente. Quand est-ce qu'on part?

-Le temps d'aller chercher Cécilia et on y va.

Hermione se rendit dans sa chambre et prit la petite fille dans ses bras puis elle retournât voir Mélusine et la prit par le bras.

-Prête? Je te préviens, tu ne vas sûrement pas aimer l'impression.

L'autre haussa les épaules et Hermione transplana emportant les deux autres filles avec elle.

Elles atterrirent dans un hall d'entrée. Mélusine s'ébroua en grimaçant et allait dire quelque chose quant elle vit qu'elle n'était plus chez son amie.

-Trop top! Comment t'a fait ça?

-Truc de magicien.

-Et on est où?

-Chez un ami, répondit Hermione en regardant la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte en face d'elle.

Lumière symbolisant l'espoir. Dernier espoir d'une petite fille. Dernier espoir que la vie l'emporte.

Alors? Ça vous a plus ? reviews please.

Zia Granger


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Hermione ne prit pas le temps d'écouter à la porte pour vérifier que Neville était seul. Elle entra et fut reçut par une vingtaine de baguettes pointées sur elle. Apparemment une réunion avait lieu dans la cuisine et Hermione ne devait pas être la bienvenue. De plus, les personnes présentes semblaient nerveuses.

-J'adore l'accueil de tes amis, fit Mélusine derrière elle, on se sent tout de suite chez nous!

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts.

Hermione le regarda attentivement. Oui, ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Un nom lui revint du tréfonds de sa mémoire. Un nom qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé depuis quatre ans. Harry. Elle tourna les yeux vers les autres personnes. Ginny, Ron, Albus Dumbledore, les jumeaux Fred et George, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Lupin, Mrs et Mr Weasley…Tous ceux qu'elle avait laissée tombé le jour où elle avait fui sans en parler à personne, juste en laissant un mot. Phrases qui étaient restés à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire et qui lui revenait les nuits les plus noirs. Les nuits comme celle-ci.

_«Je pars. Ce qui s'est passé avant-hier m'a dégoûté de la magie. Plus jamais je ne toucherais à une baguette. J'en fais la promesse. Trop de vies étaient en jeu. Vous les avez laissé tombées. N'essayez pas de me faire changer d'avis vous n'y parviendrez pas. Je ne fais plus partie de votre monde._

_Adieu.»_

Bien des gens avaient essayés de la faire changer d'avis pendant l'année suivante, mais personne n'y réussi. Le seul qui aurait pu y changer quelque chose n'était jamais venu. Harry n'était jamais venu. Elle avait alors compris qu'il lui en voulait et cela l'avait renforcée dans sa décision. Et puis ces anciens amis avaient abandonné et l'avait laissé vivre en paix dans le monde des moldus et plus jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de magie jusqu'à ce qu'elle revit Neville.

Aujourd'hui elle avait brisé sa promesse, mais elle pouvait toujours repartir. Personne ne l'avait reconnu grâce à la cape. Elle pouvait transplaner sans que personne ne se doute de qui ils avaient eu en face d'eux. Elle fit un pas en arrière mais elle regarda Cécilia. Non. Elle avait déjà abandonné ses amis, elle ne recommencerait pas avec…sa fille. Elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'enfant et chuchota:

-Si tu survis, je te promets de t'adopter.

Puis elle revint à la lumière et enleva son capuchon qui avait caché son visage à la vue de tous. Personne ne la reconnu tout de suite à part Neville qui lui adressa un grand sourire mais qui se tu. Harry la regarda en cherchant dans sa mémoire. Puis il sembla comprendre et baissa doucement sa baguette en faisant «non» de la tête comme si ça ne pouvait être vrai. Puis, d'une voix cassée murmura:

-Hermione.

Tout le monde la reconnut alors et Ginny se précipita vers elle.

-Oh, Hermione tu m'as tellement manqué. On croyait que tu ne reviendrais jamais. La vie sans toi était tellement moins drôle.

Dumbledore s'avança à son tour et dit:

-Bienvenue chez vous miss Granger.

Mais Hermione n'écoutait plus. Son regard était attiré par deux émeraudes, deux yeux brillants à la fois de tristesse et de joie. Harry ferma les yeux secoua la tête.

-Content de te revoir, fit il d'une voix froide.

Mais seul Hermione l'entendit, les autres étant trop occupé à savoir comment elle allait, comment elle s'était décidée à revenir… La voix froide de son ami la fit redescendre sur terre et elle coupa les questions d'un:

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, je repars bientôt.

Tout le monde se figea.

-Mais pourquoi? fit tristement Molly.

-Je ne pensais pas tous vous trouvez ici se soir. Je cherchais Neville. Depuis que je suis partie, je travaille dans un orphelinat et une des petites risque de mourir d'une maladie très rare. La corporamalïa. Seuls les sorciers peuvent la sauver. C'est uniquement pour ça que je suis venue.

Les autres baissèrent la tête.

-Je suppose qu'on ne pourra pas te faire changer d'avis, soupira Ron.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

-Et bien, si ça peut te faire rester plus longtemps, nous ferons tout pour guérir la petite, affirma Neville.

-Mais nous pouvons la voir n'est-ce pas? questionna Molly.

Hermione lui tendit l'enfant que la femme prit avec satisfaction et commença à câliner la fillette qui s'était réveillé.

-En attendant qu'elle soit guérie, tu peux venir au Terrier. Depuis que Ginny et Ron sont partit, il est vide, proposa Arthur.

-J'accepte.

-Bien, moi j'emmène ce petit trésor à Sainte Mangouste, viens la voir demain, expliqua Neville.

Il allait partir, mais Hermione le retint par le bras.

-Le médecin moldu a dit qu'elle ne survivrait pas les prochaines 48 heures. Sauve la je t'en supplie.

-Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour.

Il disparut.

-Bien, Molly, emmène Hermione et son amie (tout le monde se tourna vers Mélusine, la moitié d'entre eux ne l'ayant pas remarqué avant) au Terrier. Pendant ce temps nous continuerons la réunion, décida Dumbledore.

Molly acquiesça et transplana en emportant Hermione et Mélusine avec elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles arrivèrent au Terrier. Après une douche et une présentation des lieux pour Mélusine, les deux sorcières s'assirent près du feu tandis que la moldu s'amusait à regarder de près l'horloge, qui, bien qu'elle n'en souffla mot, l'impressionnait.

-Alors ma chérie, ces quatre années ce sont bien passé pour toi?

-Oui, j'ai fais la connaissance de gens formidable et je travaille à plein temps dans une librairie, quand je ne m'occupe pas bénévolement des petits de l'orphelinat Saint Jean. Et vous?

-Moi, je vais bien mais tu nous manque beaucoup, et bien qu'Harry ne s'en plaigne jamais, je crois qu'il souffre plus qu'il ne veut bien le montrer.

-Je crois qu'il s'en sort très bien sans moi, répliqua Hermione au souvenir de son ton froid.

-Il est triste et il ne veut pas le dire, c'est tout.

-Tu veux bien changer de sujet?

-et cette petite, comment s'appelle t'elle?

-Cécilia. C'est moi qui lui ai choisit son nom. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé à la porte de l'orphelinat il y trois ans. Je m'en suis occupé presque tout les jours depuis. Je l'adore et si elle…si elle s'en sort je vais faire une demande d'adoption.

-Je suis contente pour toi ma chérie. Et tes parents, comment vont-ils?

-Ma mère est morte il y a deux ans, elle a fait une embolie.

-Oh ma pauvre, et ton père?

-A la suite de la mort de ma mère, il est partit au Pays de Galle. Il a des cousins là bas.

Elles passèrent la soirée à parler de ce qui c'était passé pendant ces quatre ans d'absence tandis que Mélusine sautait d'un objet magique à un autre aussi émerveillé qu'une enfant dans un magasin de jouets.


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut la compagnie! Je suis désolée de:1, n'avoir mit aucun petit mot aux derniers chapitres, mais j'étais assez pressée et je n'en ai pas eu le temps._

_2, avoir mis beaucoup de temps pour vous mettre ce nouveaux chapitres _

_Donc, merci à mes lecteurs, lectrices, reviewers et reviewes. Les reviews que vous m'avez laissé m'ont énormément plût, Merrrrrrrciiiii! (et si vous pouviez m'en mettre plein d'autres j'en serais super contente)._

_Donc_ _V'la. Plein de gros Bizous à tous. Je vous adore. _

Chapitre 4

-Vous écouté RITM, il est 7 heure. Alors Vanda, que nous avez-vous préparé de croustillant aujourd'hui?

-Pubs, chansons et interview du célèbre chanteur italien Arnaco Brigando qui est en visite dans notre beau pays. Qu'en pensez-vous Pristo?

-Je pense que comme d'habitude vous êtes merveilleuse Vanda. Bien veuillez accueillir l'ancien auror reconvertit en chanteur.

-Et c'est bien mieux comme ça!

-Ça c'est vrai Vanda, le mondialement connu Arnaco Brigando.

Mr Weasley baissa le son de la radio.

-Pourquoi t'obstines tu à écouter ces bêtises Molly?

-Il y a des choses intéressantes parfois, par exemple, hier ils ont donné une recette de canard confit qui a l'air particulièrement bonne. Ah, Hermione, ma chérie, tu es réveillé. Viens t'asseoir il y des saucisses, des œufs et du bacon pour toi.

-Neville vous a contacté?

-Oui, il nous a dit qu'ils avaient trouvé comment faire et que l'opération commencerait cette après-midi. Il faudra que tu ailles au ministère ce matin pour avoir des papiers qui autoriseront l'opération. Tu rejoindras Harry et Ron au département des aurors et ils t'accompagneront au bon département.

-Est-ce que j'ai le temps d'aller la voir?

-Oui, oui. Les médicomages lui ont jeté un sort pour raccommoder les poumons et renforcer les vaisseaux pour qu'elle tienne jusqu'à l'opération. Mais je t'interdis de partir sans manger.

Mais Hermione avait déjà transplané. Elle voulut se renseigner au comptoir pour savoir qu'elle était la chambre de sa petite protégée mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas à quel nom elle devait chercher la petite.

-Quelle est la chambre de Cécilia…Granger? tenta t'elle.

-Chambre 275, 2ème étage.

Hermione prit l'ascenseur, soulagée d'avoir trouvé la petite fille. Elle entra dans la chambre. Il y avait deux lits. Sur le premier, il y avait un petit garçon brun d'environ six ans qui avait les bras et les jambes enroulé dans de grandes bandelettes blanches. Il parlait avec une femme qui semblait être sa mère. Le second était occupé par la petite fille. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs et semblait aller mieux.

-Alors ma chérie, ça va mieux?

-Oui maman.

La jeune femme sourit à l'entente de l'appellation et se pencha vers la petite fille.

-Tu sais que cet après midi on va te soigner et que demain tu seras guérit? Mais il va falloir être très sage et faire confiance à ceux qui vont s'occuper de toi, tu es d'accord?

La fillette acquiesça. C'est alors que Neville entra dans la pièce.

-Alors miss Granger, on fait des frayeurs à sa mère?

La petite fille baissa la tête comme prise sur le fait.

-Hermione, tu viens prendre un café avec moi? C'est ma pause.

La femme acquiesça, embrassa Cécilia et les deux adultes montèrent au cinquième étage.

-Alors, tu penses que c'est possible?

-Ton médecin avait raison, si elle n'était pas venue elle n'en n'aurait pas eu pour bien longtemps.

-Mais explique moi un peu mieux les effets (sur les poumons et les vaisseaux) de cette maladie.

-Et bien, en faite cette maladie n'a aucun effet sur les vaisseaux, le problème c'est que l'afflux de sang est constant et donc au bout d'un moment, les vaisseaux sont trop plein et comme ils ne peuvent pas faire sortir le sang qu'il y a en trop, les vaisseaux éclatent. Ensuite, les poumons étant en mauvais état, ils ne peuvent plus bien assuré le nettoyage du sang, le CO2 prend donc la place de l'oxygène, les muscles ne peuvent plus fonctionner normalement et ça entraîne aussi la fatigue. Heureusement, ce n'est pas contagieux.

-Et on l'attrape comment?

-Personne n'a jamais su et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché.

-Donc cette maladie est mortelle, on ne sait pas comment on l'attrape et on ne sait pas comment la guérir. Quelle saleté.

-Mais, on sait la guérir, répliqua Neville.

-Les sorciers peut être, mais pas les moldus. Bon, je rejoins Cécilia.

-Mais, tu n'as pas bu ton café.

-Je n'ai pas faim, répondit elle avant de partir.

-Mélusine, qu'est-ce que tu fais? On doit y aller, cria Hermione du bas des escaliers

-On ne pourrait pas faire un saut chez moi? questionna le jeune fille en descendant. J'ai besoins de prévenir Mrs Working qu'on ne viendra pas travailler.

-Mélusine, on est dimanche. La librairie est fermée le dimanche.

-On sait jamais, elle croit peut être qu'on voudras faire des heures sup'.

-Bon, on passe par chez toi, mais ne ment pas.

-Moi, mentir? Jamais de la vie.

-C'est ça, c'est ça.

Elles atterrirent chez Mélusine. Celle-ci se précipita dans sa chambre et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec quelque chose de noir dans la main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Hermione.

-Tu ne sais pas reconnaître un appareil photo? demanda sa meilleure amie en lui fourrant sous le nez. Nous allons dans un ministère de la magie, je ne vais pas rater une occasion pareille!

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant. Décidément son amie était la meilleure que l'on puisse rêver. On pourrait lui proposer d'aller se faire arracher la jambe par un loup garou un soir de pleine lune, elle y courrait ne serait-ce que pour voir le loup garou. Elles transplanèrent de nouveaux et se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Elle passèrent devant un homme qui regarda d'un air intéressé Mélusine lorsqu'il su que c'était une moldue (alors que celle-ci regardait autour d'elle, émerveillé) mais ne dit rien et les laissa passer après avoir fait un examen de la baguette et les avoir fouillé. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent. Mélusine regardait avec attention les petites notes voleter tandis qu'Hermione écoutait avec concentration la voix de femme qui indiquait les étages.

-Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Services des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot.

Hermione fit signe à Mélusine et elles sortirent de l'ascenseur. Elles avancèrent dans le couloir. Elles étaient presque arrivées lorsque Mélusine, trop occupé à regarder autour d'elle fonça dans quelqu'un. C'était un grand blond aux magnifique (NDA: ne pas le préciser serait une offense impardonnable) yeux gris.

-Et bien Granger, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu dans le coin. Tu ne me présentes pas à ta ravissante copine.

-Mais bien sur Malfoy. Mélusine, voici Drago Malfoy, petit con dans son genre, ex mangemort qui est revenue du coté des gentils quand tuer des moldus et des sangs de bourbes ne l'a plus amusé.

-Merci pour ces quelques précisions Granger.

-Mais pas de quoi. Malfoy voici ma meilleure amie Mélusine, mais pas de bol pour toi, tu ne pourras pas la mettre sur ton tableau de chasse (à moins que tu ai envie de te salir) car c'est une moldue. Bye, je dois rejoindre Harry et Ron.

-Salut beau blond, fit Mélusine en lui adressant un magnifique sourire.

Drago la regarda étonné mais continua son chemin.

-Pourquoi tu as été aussi désagréable avec ce mec?

-Tout simplement parce que il fait partie de ces gens qui se croient au dessus de tout le monde et qui passent leurs temps à regarder de haut les moldus et les sorciers descendant de moldus.

-Aaaah, dommage, je le trouvait super mignon.

Hermione sourit à la réflexion.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire mangemort?

-Ce sont les serviteurs de Voldemort. Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé hier soir.

-Ooooh, pas cool.

Elles tournèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le QG des Aurors. À peine étaient elles entrées qu'Hermione fut interpellé.

-Hermione? C'est moi Hannah Abbot. Tu te souviens de moi?

-Oui, bien sur. Tu étais à Poufsouffle. Tu es devenus Auror?

-Non, je suis venu voir mon petit ami. Tu viens voir Harry et Ron je suppose. Viens, je t'emmène. C'est incroyable, je ne pensais pas pouvoir te revoir, tout le monde pensait que tu étais partie.

-C'était le cas.

-Tu es revenue?

-Pour un certain temps.

-Ah.

Un coup de coude dans les cotes lui rappela la présence de Mélusine.

-Au faite Hannah, je ne t'ai pas présenté Mélusine, c'est une amie moldue.

-Enchantée (NDA: c'est le cas de le dire. Je sais, je sais, très mauvais jeu de mots).

-Moi de même.

-Mélusine, voici Hannah. Elle était avec moi à Poudlard.

Hannah se retourna et les conduisit à Ron.

-Bien, je vous laisse les filles, j'y vais. À bientôt, hein Hermione.

La brune acquiesça et l'ex-Poufsouffle repartie dans l'autre sens.

-Hermione, déjà là?

-Salut Ron, ça va?

-Ouais. Harry va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. On va y aller ensemble.

-Harry est où?

-Dans le bureau de Shacklebot.

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes le brun arriva devant ses amis.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demanda t'il étonné.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que tu devais nous accompagner remplir les papiers pour l'opération de Cécilia, lui rappela Ron exaspéré.

-Oh, désolé mais si.

-Ça ne t'empêche pas de venir tout de même? interrogea Mélusine.

-Désolé mais ce matin j'ai programmé une réunion avec la section que je commande, et je ne peux pas l'annuler, on est sur un gros coup. Désolé.

Les trois parurent déçus mais partir sans plus poser de questions. Harry les observa s'éloigner en silence. L'excuse était complètement bidon, bien entendu. Comment aurait il pu oublier qu'Hermione avait atterrit en pleine réunion de l'Ordre pour leur demander de l'aide après quatre ans d'absence. Mais il ne voulait pas parler à Hermione. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Une petite voix lui soufflait bien quelques raisons tout à fait probables mais il refusait de les écouter. Dans tous les cas, d'après son regard, Ron avait compris. Harry soupira de lassitude, il prit son manteau et sortit du QG. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Hermione soupira. Elle était déçue que Harry ne soit pas venu avec eux. Depuis la veille il semblait l'éviter. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire. Quelque chose lui disait que cette réunion n'était qu'une bonne excuse. Apparemment Harry ne lui avait pas pardonné de l'avoir laissé tombé et il n'était pas près de le faire. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle. Hermione n'eut pas grand-chose à faire à part signer quelques papiers. Après avoir exécuté la tâche elle retourna à l'hôpital accompagné de Mélusine et de Ron. Moins d'une heure plus tard, un homme en blanc s'approcha d'eux et leur annonça que l'opération allait commencer.

-Ron, il est peut être temps de retourner travailler. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de boulot en ce moment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, j'ai pris deux heures.

Elle lui sourit, soulagée qu'il reste ne serai-ce que pour quelques heures.

Des médicomages emmenèrent Cécilia et commença la longue attente.

-Il est une heure on pourrait peut être aller mangé un petit truc, proposa Ron.

-Bonne idée, renchérit Mélusine.

-Allez-y sans moi, je reste ici au cas où il y aurait du nouveau.

-Tu es sure 'mione? demanda Mélusine.

-Oui, oui, allez-y.

-On te rapporte quelque chose? questionna Ron.

-Non, ça va merci, je n'aurais pas la force de manger.

-D'accord, alors à tout de suite.

Les deux autres partirent en discutant des moyens de transports Moldu ou sorcier.

Ils revinrent une demie heure plus tard avec une barre de céréales pour Hermione.

-Je vous avais dit de ne rien me rapporter.

-On s'est dit que tu aurais peut être changer d'avis.

-Bon d'accord.

Ginny arriva à cet instant.

-Ginny, comment vas-tu?

-Bien, et toi?

-Il y a eu des jours meilleurs, mais merci d'être venu.

-Pas de quoi.

-Bon, je vais me laver les mains, tu viens avec moi Ginny, proposa Ron.

La jeune fille acquiesça et suivit son frère.

-Dit moi Hermione, tu sais si il y a des toilettes? interrogea Mélusine.

-J'en ai vu au bout du couloir tout à l'heure.

La femme la remercia du regard et suivit la direction qu'on lui avait indiquée.

Hermione décida de rejoindre son meilleur ami. Elle allait rentrer quand elle entendit son nom.

-Alors tu crois qu'Harry n'est pas venue pour éviter Hermione? disait la voix de Ginny.

-J'en suis sur, répondait son frère.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, sûrement à cause de se qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans.

-Tu crois qu'il lui en veut encore?

-C'est bien possible après tout elle est partie alors qu'il avait besoins de tout ses amis à ses cotés…

Hermione s'éloigna de la porte, en ayant assez entendu. Elle savait déjà tout ça, mais l'entendre le dire par la propre bouche de Ron, cela faisait beaucoup plus mal qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Elle regarda la barre de céréales dont elle venait d'enlever le papier. De toutes façons, elle n'avait pas faim, pensa t'elle en jetant la totalité de la barre dans la poubelle sans entendre que Ron rajoutait:

-du moins c'est ce qu'il essaye de se faire croire. En faite, je crois que c'est surtout qu'il s'en veut à lui de se qu'il s'est passé se jour là.

Mélusine revint et elles se mirent à discuter:

-Que va tu faire quant Cécilia sera guérit?

-Je la ramènerais à l'orphelinat, ni vu, ni connu et quelques jours plus tard je ferais une demande d'adoption officielle. Après, je pense que je rejoindrais mon père au Pays de Galle. J'ai besoins de changer d'air. Et toi?

-Et bien je ferais tout pour que Drago Malfoy change d'avis sur les Moldus, et je ne suis pas prête de le lâcher.

-Je n'en doute pas Mél', je te fais confiance pour qu'il en voie de toutes les couleurs.

Son amie eu un petit rire. Ginny et Ron arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard et tous se mirent à parler de chose et d'autre jusqu'à ce que Neville, qui s'était personnellement occupé de Cécilia, revienne.

-L'opération c'est passé sans problème. Si elle tient le coup les trois prochaines heures, il n'y aura aucune complication. Le sort d'anesthésie marche encore mais tu peux aller la voir.

-Je pourrais la ramener quand? demanda Hermione.

-Mercredi au plus tard.

-Merci Neville, de tout cœur, merci, fit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras.

L'homme lui sourit avant de partir.

-Bien, vu que mes deux heures sont presque écoulées je repars, à demain Hermione, je suppose? annonça Ron.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Je peut venir? s'exclama Mélusine.

-Oui, si tu veux.

Ron lui prit le bras. Mélusine fit un clin d'œil à Hermione signifiait clairement «Malfoy, gare à toi, j'arrive!» avant de disparaître avec le rouquin.

-Écoute Hermione, je suis désolé mais mon petit ami m'attend chez lui, on avait prévus de passer l'après-midi et la soirée ensemble, donc je dois y aller, expliqua Ginny, tu ne m'en veut pas?

-Bien sur que non, répondit Hermione.

La rouquine l'embrassa avant de transplanner à son tour et Hermione rejoignit «sa fille» que l'on venait de ramener dans la chambre. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et lui prit la main.

Six heures étaient passé (Cécilia s'était réveillé puis elle s'était rendormit) lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit avec surprise Harry debout devant elle. Elle voulut sourire pour montrer qu'elle était contente de le voir, mais son visage froid et dur l'en dissuada et lui fit repenser à ce qu'avait dit Ron.

-Bonjour, dit il froidement.

-Bonjour Harry, répondit elle à voix basse.

-Ron voulait que je passe, il m'a dit que tu était seule et que tu aurait peut être besoin de moi. Je suis donc venu bien que je pense que c'est quelque chose d'inutile, après tout, tu as bien passé quatre ans toute seule sans avoir le moindre problème.

-J'avait tout de même des raisons de partir, fit remarquer Hermione d'une voix acide sentant le sous entendu de son _ex_-ami.

-Parce que moi je n'avais pas de raison pour m'enfuir? Moi, je n'es pas décampé. répliqua Harry, tu as fuit, tu es une lâche.

-Je ne me suis pas enfuie, je suis partie, c'est différent. Vous m'avez démontré que vous n'aviez pas les mêmes buts que moi ce jour là. Je ne pouvais rester avec des personnes qui pensait quelque chose de tout à fait différent que ce que je pensais. Ce jour là, lorsque vous les avaient laissés tomber, vous m'avez laissé tombé avec.

-Je crois qu'avec le temps tu as pensé que tu avais le meilleur rôle, mais je te ferais remarquer que ce n'était pas aussi facile. On avait tous besoin de toi et tu es parti. Comment as-tu pu? Tu n'es pas partie à cause de l'attaque, tu es partie parce que tu avais peur.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer de rage. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle lâcha avec délicatesse la main de Cécilia qu'elle n'avait pas quitté, se leva et lui fit face.

-Je ne suis pas une lâche et moi, au moins, je ne suis pas égoïste. Vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir eu de remord comme toi, mais même avec cette guerre j'étais resté humaine au contraire de toi.

Elle sortit en passant devant lui. Elle espéra un instant qu'il la retienne et lui dise de rester mais il la laissa sortir. Elle prit la porte de secours et descendit dans le jardin derrière l'hôpital. Elle courut jusqu'à une petite fontaine où elle s'assit, les larmes coulant maintenant sans retenue. Elle ne su combien de temps elle resta là, mais se fut Mélusine qui vint la chercher.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé quand tu es partie? demanda t'elle mi-énervé, mi-câline en serrant son amie dans ses bras. Celle-ci se calma enfin et tourna son regard vers Mélusine.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir?

-Et comment!

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, cherchant ses mots et expliqua.

-On avait fini nos études depuis à peine quatre mois. Grâce à quelqu'un qui travaillait pour nous dans les rangs de V-Voldemort, nous savions qu'une attaque aurait lieu le 16 octobre au Chemin de traverse mais si, je t'en ai parlé hier . Nous savions tout, le lieu exact, l'heure…Mais les autorités magique et l'Ordre du Phénix c'est une organisation secrète qui lutte contre Voldemort s'étaient mis d'accord pour attendre que les mangemorts attaque afin d'en attraper quelques uns, et pour cela il fallait que personne ne change ses habitudes. Aucune mise en garde ou avis ne fut distribué ou placardé. Personne ne fut avertit. C'était risqué. Trop. Je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas. Mais qu'aurais-je pu faire? J'ai dû les laisser faire. Quatre mangemorts furent prit. 176 personnes tués dont 108 civils, 33 aurors et autres combattants pour le ministère et 35 combattants pour le mages noirs. Un vrai carnage. Je ne voulais pas vivre avec des personnes qui avaient laissé faire ça. Tu sais combien d'enfants de moins de dix ans sont morts? 36, tout ça parce qu'ils ne savait pas se défendre. J'aimait mes amis de tout mon cœur, mais l'horreur de ce qui c'était passé…je ne voulais pas revivre ça. Trop de vies était en jeu pour qu'ils laissent faire ça. Mais je leur en voulais moins qu'à moi. J'avais sentis qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'horrible, mais je n'ai rien fait. Il m'est impossible de m'expliquer correctement, mais je crois que tu as compris un peu le sens de mon acte.

Mélusine acquiesça et prit son amie dans ses bras. Elles restèrent quelques minutes sans parler ni bouger, puis elles se levèrent et rejoignirent la chambre de Cécilia où les attendaient Harry qui s'était assis dans un coin sombre et ne semblait pas disposé à parler, et Neville.

-Ah, Hermione, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu avant, mais j'avais quelques soucis au troisième étage. Donc je voulais te dire que Cécilia était hors de danger. Après une journée de repos, tu pourras la ramener dans le monde des Moldus (si elle se repose quelque temps, ça va de soit).

Hermione sourit mais ne répondit pas. Tout d'un coup elle se sentait faible. Très faible. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle perdit connaissance.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût. J'avais le chapitre suivant, mais je n'ai pas su résister à la tentation de vous faire attendre un peu pour savoir ce que vous pensé qu'Hermione a, du «comment s'est comporté Harry avec Hermione» et de la réponse au «pourquoi elle est partie», donc voilà. Ne m'étripé pas trop (de toute façons vous pouvez pas puisque vous êtes derrière votre ordinateur et que vous savez pas où j'habite à part toi menthe, mais tu n'oserais pas m'étripé quand même?...si?), je vais essayé de ne pas vous faire trop attendre. J'attends avec impatience vos reviews. Plein de Gros Bizous._

_Bye, bye!_

_Zia Granger._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Que s'était il passé? Pourquoi était elle dans un lit? Sa vue fut plus claire et elle découvrit Harry, penché au dessus d'elle, l'air inquiet.

-Dis-moi Hermione, tu as dormi combien de temps cette nuit? interrogea Neville un peu plus loin.

Elle voulut s'asseoir mais Harry lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour l'en empêcher.

-Deux, trois heures. J'étais trop inquiète pour Cécilia pour bien dormir.

-Et la nuit dernière?

-Deux heures aussi, je crois. Mais pourquoi?

-Et tu as mangé et bu quoi aujourd'hui?

Hermione réfléchit un instant, qu'avait elle bien pu manger et boire aujourd'hui?

-Rien, dit elle, se rendant à l'évidence

-Et après tu te demandes pourquoi tu as fait un malaise? demanda Neville en fronçant les sourcils. Bon, ce n'est pas grave mais je te garde en observation cette nuit.

Hermione réfléchit un instant mais le regard redevenu froid d'Harry lui fit refuser l'offre.

-Désolée mais je dois me lever tôt demain. Je dois travailler, il faut que je dorme chez moi.

-D'accord, mais promets- moi de te coucher tôt.

-Promis.

-Et ce soir, Molly nous a tous invité à manger au Terrier.

-D'accord je viendrai.

-Bon je dois aller voir quelques patients avant de m'y rendre, fit Neville en sortant.

-Maintenant que Mélusine est là, ma présence n'est plus indispensable donc j'y vais, ajouta Harry en transplanant.

-Alors Mélusine, tu ne m'a pas raconté, tu n'as pas trop mis en pièce se cher Malfoy, j'espère?

La jeune Moldue eu un sourire carnassier.

-Attend que je te raconte, fit elle en s'asseyant à coté de son amie.

Hermione bailla longuement en s'étirant comme un chat. La soirée de la veille s'était assez bien passé, mis à part que Harry était resté de glace. Et oui Môsieur le Grand Harry Potter lui faisait la tête.

-Et bien qu'il me fasse la tête si ça lui chante, pensa –t-elle tout haut. De toute façon, il est insupportable et a tellement de défauts que je ne peux même plus les compter. C'est le seul qui ne m'a pas manqué!

Mais son cœur lui disait que c'était tout l'inverse et que même si elle voulait se persuader du contraire elle l'aimait.

Elle secoua la tête et se leva. Elle prit une douche et elle écouta son répondeur en buvant son chocolat chaud.

1Allo Hermione? C'est Christie, c'était pour te dire que Cécilia a disparu. Rappelle moi quand tu auras ce message.

2Hermione, c'est le deuxième message que je te laisse, on vient d'appeler Scottland Yard pour Cécilia. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Rappelle moi le plus vite possible.

3Hermione, c'est Mrs Working. J'ai appris pour Cécilia. Je n'arrive pas non plus à contacter Mélusine. Je ne sais pas où vous êtes mais dépêchez-vous de rappeler c'est vraiment urgent.

4Hermione, c'est papa. Je pense que tu dois être avec tes amis sorciers (content que tu aies changé d'avis) mais rappelle vite tes amies Moldues. Elles sont très inquiètes pour toi.

Hermione s'habilla et courut jusqu'à la librairie où elle trouva Mrs Working, Christie et Lavigna entrain de discuter à voix basse.

-Hermione, enfin! J'ai appelé tout le monde, même ton père mais personne ne t'avait vu. Nous étions tellement inquiètes pour toi, dit Christie en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Enfin Hermione qu'est-ce qui te prend de ne pas répondre au téléphone?

-Je n'étais pas chez moi hier, j'étais…avec des amis que vous ne connaissez pas. J'avais besoins de faire le point à cause de Cécilia. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, elle à vraiment disparu? demanda Hermione feignant l'inquiétude.

Christie lui prit les mains.

-Oui, elle a disparut de la nuit de samedi à dimanche. Je sais combien tu es attachée à elle. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tous ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours.

-Oh fait, tu sais où est Mélusine? demanda Lavigna.

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-Bien, désolée mais je dois repartir à l'orphelinat, expliqua Christie en prenant son manteau, je vous rappelle s' il y a du nouveau.

Elle sortit au moment où Mélusine arrivait en coup de vent.

-Salut les amies! Je suis en retard ou c'est vous qui êtes en avance?

-C'est toi qui en retard, lui répondit Lavigna du fond de la réserve qu'elle venait de rejoindre.

-Désolée, tu veux que je vienne t'aider?

-Avec plaisir, on a encore une cargaison de livres à ranger.

Mélusine la rejoignit, Hermione allait la suivre mais Iphigénie la retint:

-Je sais que c'est toi qui as emmené la petite.

-Mais…

-Je ne veut pas de justifications ou d'excuses. Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'étais au courant.

Hermione ne répondit pas et s'éloigna. La journée se passa normalement. À 18 heure 30, elles quittèrent le travail et Mélusine et Hermione rejoignirent Sainte Mangouste.

-Bonjour Neville, ça va? demanda Mélusine joyeusement.

-Oui, oui très bien et vous?

-Ça peut aller.

-Tiens, maintenant que je te tiens, j'ai vu Malfoy aujourd'hui, il te cherchait. Il m'a demandé que tu le rejoignes à la cafétéria du ministère à sept heures.

Mélusine sourit à Hermione qui lui rendit son sourire, l'emmena au point de rendez-vous et revint aussitôt à l'hôpital.

-Alors, je peux ramener Cécilia?

-Oui, vas-y, mais n'oublis pas, il y a des papier à signer dans le hall.

Hermione le remercia et entra dans la chambre où elle trouva Cécilia et son voisin sur le même lit en train de jouer à la bataille explosive. Elle les regarda avec étonnement.

-Cécilia?

-Maman! s'exclama la petite fille en lui sautant dans les bras.

Elle semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa joie et sa vitalité.

-Alors ma chérie, ça va mieux?

-Oh que oui, Maman, regarde, c'est Jonathan. Jonathan, voici ma maman.

-Bonjour madame, fit le petit garçon très poliment.

-Tu peux m'appeler Hermione.

-Il vient de m'apprendre un nouveau jeu génial.

-C'est la bataille explosive, expliqua Jonathan.

-C'est cool, hein maman?

-Oui, c'est super mon bébé, répondit Hermione en glissant ses doigts dans les boucles blondes de Cécilia.

-C'est vrai que je dois rentrer à l'orphelinat se soir? demanda l'enfant.

-Et oui.

-Je ne peux pas rester avec Jonathan plutôt?

Hermione rencontra les yeux bleu, implorants, de sa fille.

-Désolée mais non. Mais s' il veut, il peut te donner son adresse et je lui donnerais la mienne comme ça, vous pourrez correspondre.

-Mais (la petite fille se rapprocha et dit à voix basse comme si c'était un secret) c'est un sorcier, comment on envoie des lettres à un sorcier?

-On les envoie grâce à des hiboux.

-Comment tu sais ça toi?

-Je suis une sorcière moi aussi, comme ton ami.

-Alors on pourra s'écrire? interrogea Cécilia en sautant de joie sur le lit.

-Et oui, répondit Hermione.

-Dit, tu veux bien me donner ton adresse? demanda soudain à voix basse Cécilia à son copain.

-Bien sur, si tu me donnes la tienne.

En quelques secondes tout fut arrangé et, après avoir signé les papiers à l'accueil, Hermione et Cécilia se retrouvèrent chez Hermione.

-Bon écoute moi, ma chérie, ce soir, comme je te ramène à l'orphelinat, je dois te faire oublier ce que tu as vécu ses deux derniers jours. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, lorsque je t'aurais adopté, je te rappellerais tout et tu t'en souviendras aussi bien que maintenant. Tu es d'accord?

La petite fille regarda sa mère les yeux plein d'espoir.

-Tu vas m'adopter?

-Je vais tout faire pour cela.

-Alors c'est d'accord.

Hermione sourit et, d'un sort, endormis sa fille. D'un autre sortilège, elle lui prit les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé les deux derniers jours et les enferma dans une petite fiole qu'elle rangea avec soin dans sa table de nuit à coté de sa baguette. Elle mit sa cape et transplana à l'orphelinat en emmenant Cécilia qu'elle déposa sur le lit dans la chambre à part et, après un dernier baisé, rentra chez elle. Une demi-heure plus tard, le téléphone sonna pour la prévenir que Cécilia était retrouvé et qu'elle n'avait plus la moindre trace de maladie. Quelques minutes était passé lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

C'était Mrs Working.

-Là, il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez.

-Quoi?

-Cécilia disparaît et deux jours plus tard, elle réapparaît guérie. Comme par magie (NDA: elle croit pas si bien dire). Je demande des explications.

Hermione la fit s'asseoir et prépara du café.

-Très bien, puisque vous y tenez.

Et elle lui raconta tout depuis sa première année à Poudlard jusqu'à il y a à peine une heure.

La femme écouta avec attention et à la fin du récit dit:

-C'était donc ça toute ces cachotteries par rapport à ton passé. Je ne dirais rien à personne. Je te le promets, mais dépêches-toi de faire la demande d'adoption (je sais que la directrice avait déjà préparé les papiers pour l'adoption étant sûre que tu ferais la demande). Mais au fait, alors, tu vas vraiment couper les ponts avec le monde magique.

-Non, c'est trop important pour moi. Je garderais contact avec mes amis qui le veulent bien que je ne retournerai dans aucun endroit sorcier sauf pour des urgences.

La vieille femme hocha la tête et demanda:

-Et pour votre ami Harry?

-Il m'en veut, que puis-je y faire? Il a décidé de ne plus jamais me voir, je l'ai sentit Samedi. Il était tellement, froid, tellement distant…Il a des raisons de m'en vouloir, autant que j'en ai de lui en vouloir. Je ne peux rien faire à part espérer qu'un jour il me pardonnera.

-Mais…

-Non Iphigénie, je ne veux pas parler de lui.

Sa patronne la regarda tristement mais accepta sa décision. Et pourtant quelque chose lui disait que ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça.

_huit mois plus tard_

-Oh Hermione qu'est-ce que tu vas ma manquer, s'exclama Mélusine en serrant son amie dans ses bras. Tu n'oublieras pas d'écrire? Et tu ne me remplaces pas, hein?

-Comment pourrais-je te remplacer?

-N'oublie pas qu'il y auras toujours une place pour toi à la librairie si jamais tu décidais de revenir, lui rappela Mrs Working en l'embrassant.

-Tu ne nous oublieras pas, n'est-ce pas 'mione? fit à son tour Ron en l'enlaçant.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis là-dessus, répondit elle en embrassant à son tour Marianne.

-Et n'oublie pas de venir à notre mariage, sinon Ron serait capable de l'annuler, plaisanta Marianne

-J'y penserais.

-Et emmène la petite avec toi pour le mariage, rajouta Molly en faisant sauter Cécilia dans ses bras qui riait aux éclats.

Hermione reprit Cécilia dans ses bras et embrassa Mrs Weasley.

-Je n'oublierai pas.

-Tu as dit au revoir à Harry hier? Je ne le vois pas, demanda Mr Weasley.

-Je crois qu'il avait autre chose à faire, répondit Hermione dont les yeux s'étaient voilés de tristesse.

Hermione était à l'aéroport, elle allait rejoindre son père au Pays de Galle. Il n'était pas venu. Elle se doutait qu'il ne viendrait pas mais elle l' avait espéré. Les autres acquiescèrent, compréhensifs.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que tu y ailles, l'avion ne va pas t'attendre.

Elle hocha la tête et, après un dernier sourire, elle se dirigea vers le «quai»

Harry regarda par la fenêtre du bureau de Dumbledore. Là bas, il y avait le hêtre où Hermione, Ron et lui aimait tant s'asseoir en septième année. Cette époque lui semblait si lointaine. Aujourd'hui, Hermione partait loin et il n'avait pas eu le courage d'allait lui dire au revoir.

-Il est encore temps de la rejoindre et de lui dire ce que tu ressens, fit Dumbledore dans son dos.

-Non, il est trop tard.

-Non, pas si tu pars tout de suite.

-Je ne sais même pas quel aéroport c'est.

-C'est l'aéroport d'Heathrow, lui dit le vieil homme en lui tendant de la poudre de cheminette et en lui montrant la cheminée.

Harry sourit et se rendit au chaudron baveur d'où il transplana pour l'aéroport juste au moment où l'un des avions partait. Il regarda, désespéré : l'avion s'envolait. Alors, il l'avait manqué? Il n'était pas arrivé à tant?

-Harry? fit une voix peu derrière lui.

-Hermione, tu n'es pas dans l'avion?

-Celui pour le pays de Galle a été retardé à cause du mauvais temps là-bas, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Ne t'en vas pas, fit il a voix basse.

-Comment?

-Je t'en supplie ne t'en vas pas, j'ai besoin de toi, lui dit il en lui prenant les mains.

Hermione regarda un instant sa fille qui jouait un peu plus loin avant de rencontrer son regard. Yeux d'un vert émeraude. Les plus beaux yeux qui existaient.

-Tu avais raison, nous n'aurions pas dû les laisser mourir, mais je t'en supplie pardonne moi, ajouta Harry.

-Mais Harry, je n'ai rien à te pardonner, tu n'avais rien fais tout était de ma faute, je suis partie alors que tu avais besoin de moi. C'est à moi de te demander des excuses.

Harry la regarda. Toujours la même depuis douze ans. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours la même depuis le premier jour. Toujours la même depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Aujourd'hui il s'avoua ce qu'il aurait dû s'avouer depuis six longues années. Il l'aimait, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, et si il lui en avait voulu c'était parce qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

-Tu restes, demanda-t-il de l'espoir plein les yeux.

-Tu le veux vraiment?

Il hocha la tête.

-Alors pour toi, je reste.

Il la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Puis il la fit tourner en riant.

Une petite main tira sur la jupe de Hermione qui baissa les yeux vers Cécilia.

-Dis, fit la petite à voix basse, dit, c'est ton Prince lui?

Hermione tourna ses yeux marron vers ceux de Harry.

-Je crois bien que oui ma chérie.

Harry l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il à voix basse.

-Moi aussi Harry, je t'aime.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût, je sais que la fin fait un peu film et/ou conte de fée, mais je l'aime bien quand même. Donc, à bientôt pour le prochain, et dernier chapitre. Je sais que cette histoire est courte, mais je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Bisous._

_ZiaGranger._


	6. Chapter 6

_Tout d'abord merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé depuis le début. J'ai étais très touché et j'espère que cette fin ne vous déçoit pas. Je suis également désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à toute vos reviews, ne prenez pas ça comme le geste d'une ingrate, mais j'ai un peu de mal à me faire à mon statut d'auteur. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. _

Chapitre 6: Épilogue

-Lisy arrête! Maman, Lisy se sert de la magie contre moi.

Hermione débarqua dans le salon où Cécilia et Lisy se disputaient.

-Écoute Lisy, combien de fois t'ai-je dit que c'est interdit de se servir de la magie contre Cécilia? dit elle à la plus jeune qui était âgée de cinq ans.

-Désolé 'cilia, fit elle avant d'embrasser sa sœur.

-Au fait Lisy tu as vu ton frère?

-Il est dehors, il voulait tester un sort sur le chien.

-Quoi! s'étrangla sa mère.

-Oui, hier Andrew a donné la formule à Théo, Stéph à dit que ça marchait pas et Théo a voulu l'essayer pour savoir qui avait raison, mais Andrew et Stéphanie n'ont pas de chien parce que Ron est allergique au poils de chien, et ben il voulait l'essayer sur Rex.

Hermione soupira et allait partir à la poursuite de son fils quand Harry arriva avec le garçon d'une main et le chiot de l'autre (qui n'avait apparemment aucune séquelle).

-J'ai trouvé ce chenapan dans le jardin avec ta baguette à la main, il voulait visiblement jeter un sort au chien. Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps.

-Mais non, j'avais déjà lancé le sort, mais il n'a eu aucun effet.

-C'est Andrew qui a eu la brillante idée de lui donner la formule, j'aurais deux mots à dire à Ron sur sa façons d'éduquer ses enfants.

Harry embrassa Hermione sous les gloussements de leurs enfants.

-Vous êtes trop mignonnes, fit Lisy.

Les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire.

-On dit mignons, rappela Théo.

-Maman n'est pas un garçon, déclara Lisy.

-Parce que moi je suis une fille? dit Harry en riant.

-Le masculin l'emporte toujours sur le féminin, expliqua Théo avec un petit sourire supérieur.

-Et pourquoi? demanda la plus jeune en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches avec une petite moue.

-Parce que les garçons sont les plus forts.

-Tu dois être une fille alors, répliqua Lisy.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-N'importe quoi, répliqua-t-il vexé.

-Le jour où ils ont décidés que le masculin l'emportait sur le féminin, ils devaient avoir bu une sacrée dose de Whisky pur feu, ricana Cécilia.

-Allez, ouste petits garnements, s'exclama en riant Hermione.

Les trois enfants s'éloignèrent en se disputant.

-Comme je les aime, murmura Hermione.

-Et moi alors ? fit semblant de se fâcher Harry.

-Je vous aime Mr Potter, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Et bien Mrs Potter, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que moi aussi je vous aime. J'ai également l'honneur de vous avertir que Mélusine viendra demain avec (Harry grimaça légèrement) Malfoy franchement, quel drôle d'idée qu'une moldue soit la petite amie d'un Malfoy et que Ron, Marianne, Arianna, Léo, Andrew, Stéphanie et Jake Weasley seront là aussi ainsi que Ginny et François.

Cécilia avait maintenant 11 ans, le même âge qu'Arianna et Léo Weasley qui étaient jumeaux.

On avait trouvé chez Cécilia, qui n'était pourtant pas une sorcière, des résidus de magie apparemment dus à sa maladie. On lui avait fait des tests et elle avait quelques pouvoirs de guérison (qui n'était pas ceux de sorciers) mais qui restaient tout de même de la magie. Elle étudiait donc ses pouvoirs à Poudlard (avec Arianna et Léo sauf qu'ils suivaient des cours normaux) depuis un an avec Dumbledore personnellement. Mais elle ne pouvait que guérir et donc elle ne pouvait ni attaquer ni se défendre grâce à la magie.

Andrew et Théo avaient neuf ans, Stéphanie six, Lisy cinq et Jake trois.

-Et à la librairie, ça se passe comment?

-C'est épuisant mais nous sommes toutes tellement contentes.

La librairie de Mrs Working avait eu droit à quelques changements. Il y avait maintenant deux librairies en une, d'un coté il y avait des livres moldus et de l'autre des livres sorciers. Iphigénie et Lavigna s'occupaient du coté Moldus et Hermione et Mélusine du coté sorcier. Cette double librairie marchait à merveille et elles avaient doublés leur vente.

-Et les Aurors, beaucoup de travail?

-Oui, visiblement Voldemort a décidé de gâcher notre Noël.

-Je suis sûr qu'un jour il disparaîtra et qu'à nouveau, la vie l'emportera sur la mort.

-J'en suis sûr aussi Hermione, j'en suis sûr.

Et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, heureux d'être ensemble pour l'éternité.

_FIN !_

_Alors, alors, alors, complètement hystérique comment vous avez trouvé cette histoire? Je veux des reviews, des tas et des tas de reviews, pleins de reviews, je vous en suppliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit._

_Good Bye!_

_ZiaGranger_


End file.
